Magic Castle
by Gabriel407203
Summary: Sebuah cerita cinta petualangan yang bercerita tentang seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang membantu seorang namja manis yang tersesat untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Yaitu, ke sebuah kerajaan sihir yang terdapat di dalam hutan larang. /WonKyu/KiHyun/ChangKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Author : GyuGyu407**

**Summary : Sebuah cerita cinta petualangan yang bercerita tentang seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang membantu seorang namja manis yang tersesat untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Yaitu, ke sebuah kerajaan sihir yang terdapat di dalam hutan larang**.

.

.  
><strong>Author Pov<strong>

Disebuah hutan larang di daerah seoul terdapat satu istana megah dan besar di dalamnya. Namun, istana tersebut tidak dapat dilihat oleh sembarang orang. Istana tersebut bernama 'Magic Castle' karena istana itu penuh dengan sihir

Istana tersebut dilindungi oleh sihir yang menjadi dinding penutup istana itu, agar putera mahkota mereka tidak kabur dari istana.

Putera mahkota? Ya, di dalam istana itu terdapat seorang putera mahkota yang hobby berpetualang. Para penjaga istana pernah luka parah akibat sang putera mahkota memukuli nya dengan sebatang kayu berukuran sedang karena tidak di perbolehkan keluar dari istana .

Raja yang berkuasa di 'Magic Castle' atau ayah dari sang putera mahkota pun akhirnya mendirikan dinding sihir itu, dan putera mahkota pun tidak bisa membuka dinding sihir itu karena di lindungi mantra mantra yang hanya di ketahui oleh Raja, Ratu, dan tangan kanan raja.

Putera mahkota itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik membuat para dayang iri dengan kemanisan dan kecantikan yang ia miliki, bahkan tidak sedikit penjaga istana yang notaben adalah namja sangat menyukai dan mengaggumi kecantikan dan kemanisan yang ia miliki. Oke jangan membicarakan kecantikan dan kemanisan yang putera mahkota miliki. Back to story

Karena dirinya yang sangat penasaran dengan mantra pelindung dinding sihir itu, ia pun mengendap dari balik semak pada tengah malam. ketika tangan kanan ayahnya akan membuka dinding sihir itu.

"Cho Kyu Hyun"

Kyuhyun mentautkan alisnya saat tangan kanan ayahnya bukan membaca mantra melainkan menyebut namanya. Dan saat itu juga dinding sihir itu terbuka. Kemudian, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dinding itu tertutup kembali.

Kyuhyun keluar dari semak semak dan membersihkan haengbok nya yang penuh rerumputan. Dia melirik ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tiada lagi orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Cho Kyu Hyun"

Dinding sihir terbuka ketika Kyuhyun menyebut namanya sendiri. Kemudian, ia keluar dari daerah istana dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat tangan kanan ayahnya menemukan nya.

"Putera Mahkota, kembalilah!" Tangan kanan raja bernama Lee Donghae ini mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin kencang berlari.

"Awww" Kyuhyun terjatuh karena sebuah akar menunjang membuatnya terperangkak dan jatuh. Kyuhyun semakin takut ketika suara Donghae terdengar kembali. Ia pun segera bangun dan berlari ke belakang sebuah pohon besar.

"Putera Mahkota! Dimana anda?! Saya akan di marah oleh Raja jika anda tidak ada di Magic Castle" Teriak Donghae tepat di depan pohon besar itu. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun kasihan melihat Donghae yang akan di marah oleh ayahnya jika tahu Kyuhyun keluar dari daerah istana. Namun, Kyuhyun sudah bosan tinggal di istana dan ia ingin merasakan dunia yang baru.

Hujan deras tiba tiba saja mengguyur nya sehingga haengbok nya basah dan kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar setelah Donghae kembali ke istana. Ia mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah berada di depan hutan itu dan menemukan sebuah spanduk yang bertuliskan..

"Dilarang masuk! Ini hutan larang!"

Kyuhyun sangat menyesal meninggalkan istana kalau tahu akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hutan larang.

Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya di sebuah gang kecil. Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat sekelompok pria dengan botol minuman di tangan mereka dan pakaian yang berbeda dengan nya.

"Hai, namja cantik kau hidup pada zaman apa, eoh? Masih ada saja orang yang memakai haengbok" Tawa salah satu namja berambut ikal membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan.

Sekelompok pria mabuk yang berjumlah 5 orang itu berjalan maju ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun harus mundur. Sialnya, Kyuhyun sudah terpojok. Saat pria berambut ikal itu akan menciumnya. tiba tiba saja...

**Brughhh**  
><strong>Brughhh<strong>  
><strong>Brughhh<strong>

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar sebuah perkelahian diantara sekelompok pria mabuk itu. Karena ketakutan, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dan merosot kebawah. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut nya.

"Mereka sudah pergi, kau jangan takut lagi." Kata penolong itu dengan suara baritone nya. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya membuat penolongnya terpana. Mungkin karena terpana dengan wajah Kyuhyun

"Kamsahamnida"

**Brugh**

Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja pingsan tepat di pelukan penolongnya yang mempunyai paras sangat tampan. Namja tampan itu terkejut saat Kyuhyun pingsan ke pelukannya.

Dengan cepat, ia menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style ke tempat tinggalnya. Yaitu, di sebuah apartment mewah. yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya saat ini.

Setelah sampai di apartment namja tampan itu. Namjan tampan itu meletakkan tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ke ranjangnya. Kemudian, menelpon seseorang.

"Changmin-ah, bisa kah kau ke apartment ku?"

"..."

"ada seorang namja yang pingsan di apartment ku. Kau bisa memeriksanya kan?"

"..."

"Aku tunggu 20 menit dari sekarang"

"..."

"Hahaha aku tahu kau banyak pasien, Adikku. tapi, tolonglah Hyungmu ini"

"..."

"Gomawo, Minnie"

"..."

"Bye"

**PLI**K

Namja tampan itu menutup sambungannya teleponnya itu. Kemudian, beralih ke kursi yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Namja tampan itu melihat Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Cantik" Ucap namja tampan tanpa sadar sambil mengelus pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman, membuat namja tampan itu menarik tangannya

"Aigooo~ Choi Siwon, kau masih normal" Monolog namja tampan itu sambil menampar pipinya sendiri. Hei! Dia itu masih normal!

"Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau wajahmu itu memang sangat cantik melebihi yeoja" Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagum sangat lama. Sampai...

"Cieeee yang normalnya harus dipertimbangkan" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang berdirilah seorang namja tampan berpostur tinggi berpakaian seperti dokter sambil tertawa geli.

"Dari kapan kau datang?" Tanya Siwon kesal. Eh? Kesal?

"Baru saja, Hyung. Apakah aku memanggu kalian?" Goda namja tampan bername tag Choi Changmin.

"Yak! Berhentilah menggodaku! Dan cepat periksa dia" Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk seorang namja manis yang tengah berbaring dengan haengboknya yang sudah kotor. Changmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang pingsan.

"Hyung! Kau ini punya perasaan atau tidak sih? Pakaian namja ini basah kuyup dan kotor, kau malah membiarkan namja ini kedinginan! Cepat ganti bajunya!" Titah Changmin membuat Siwon terkejut. Haruskah dia? Mengganti pakaian namja yang ia tolong? Oh No!.

"Ngomong ngomong namja ini cantik dan manis juga. Apa kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin menatap kagum wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa?! Jatuh cinta? Pada NAMJA? Big NO!" Jawab Siwon berlebihan.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Cepat ganti pakaiannya! Aku menunggu diluar, jika sudah panggil aku" Ujar Changmin kemudian keluar dari kamar Siwon, meninggalkan Siwon yang memandang Kyuhyun horor.

"Mianhae, aku harus melakukan ini, Namja manis. Eh? Aku memanggilnya apa tadi?!" Monolog Siwon yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cepatlah, Hyung!" Teriak Changmin dari luar. Siwon berjalan ke arah lemari besarnya, kemudian memilihkan baju yang cocok digunakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan, ia memilihkan sebuah piyama yang terlihat kecil baginya dan pakaian dalam. Haruskah dia juga yang memasang pakaian dalam? Oke, pikiran Siwon mulai melayang kemana mana.

"Ayo, Choi hanya menutup mata dan membuka bajunya" Siwon menutup matanya dan bersiap siap akan membukanya.

Haengbok Kyuhyun berhasil dilepaskan pada tubuh Kyuhyun membuat tubuh mulusnya terpampang jelas di depan Siwon. Siwon saja sampai susah meneguk salivanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau dirinya itu normal. dan, kembali memasangkan pakaian dalam dan piyama untuk Kyuhyun.

.

**In Magic Castle**

**PLAKKK**

Raja menampar Donghae dengan sangat keras saat mengetahui kalau anak nya itu telah kabur atas kelalaian dari Donghae.

"Maafkan saya, Raja" Sesal Donghae sambil membungkuk.

"Kenapa dia bisa kabur, hah?!" Murka Raja kepada Donghae. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap raja yang tengah marah padanya. Ratu segera menenangkan Raja dan mengajak Raja untuk duduk kembali di singgasana mereka.

"Hankyungie, kau tidak boleh terbawa emosi seperti itu" Ucap Ratu pelan sambil mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Heechulie, anak kita berhasil kabur dari istana. Dan itu adalah salah nya!" Sahut Hankyung sambil menunjuk Donghae yang menunduk menyesal.

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Jangan menyalahkan Donghae, sekarang yang penting adalah membawa kembali anak kita" Kata Ratu sambil memberi intruksi kepada Donghae untuk pergi. Donghae yang melihatnya pun kemudian pergi dari situ.

"Cari Kyuhyun sekarang!" Perintah Raja bernama lengkap Cho Hankyung kepada seluruh prajurit yang berada di ruangan nya.

Para prajurit itu pun segera bergerak. Namun, sebelum mereka benar benar keluar dari ruangan Raja dan Ratu, Hankyung berkata.

"Buat penyamaran sehingga orang orang diluar sana tidak curiga kepada kalian"

Prajurit itu membungkuk sebentar kearah Raja dan Ratu. Kemudian, berjalan keluar dari ruangan Raja dan Ratu.

.

**In Siwon's Room**

**Ceklek**

"Hufttt" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kemudian, membukakan pintu kamarnya agar Changmin kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin. Bukan! Itu bukan berupa pertanyaan melainkan sebuah godaan.

"Sudah kubilang, Changminnie! Jangan menggodaku! Aku ini masih normal" Protes Siwon lalu menjitak sayang kepala adiknya. Sedangkan Changmin yang di jitak oleh Siwon mengaduh sakit.

"Yak! Jangan menjitakku! Sudahlah! Kau sendiri yang akan merasakannya" Kata Changmin sambil mengeluarkan stetoskop dari tasnya. Kemudian, mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm... dia hanya mengalami ketakutan yang berlebihan sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dia juga demam karena terlalu lama terkena hujan dan imun nya rendah. Kau harus menjaga asupannya dan terus memantau keadaannya" Tutur Changmin panjang lebar sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku? Dia bukan siapa siapa aku, Changminnie!" Tolak Siwon tidak terima. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh, Hyung! Kau itu yang menemukannya dan kau juga yang membawanya kemari. Jadi, kau juga yang harus menjaganya !" Sahut Changmin meninggikan suaranya sambil menatap kakaknya heran.

"Huftt" lagi lagi Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya. Tanpa Siwon ketahui, Changmin menyeringai.

"Tugasku disini sudah selesai. Jagalah dia, Hyung. Dan bersenang senang lah" Goda Changmin lagi. Sebelum ia dijitak lagi, ia segera berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon.

"Hah... dasar" Lirih Siwon memandang pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang, tepatnya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh" Lenguh Kyuhyun merasa kedinginan. Siwon menatapnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Lalu, di ambilnya remot AC dan mematikan AC nya. Kemudian menghidupkan penghangat ruangan

Siwon beralih ke samping Kyuhyun yang kosong. Dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Siwon masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian saat 'acara ganti baju' tadi. Mau tahu kejadiannya?.

**Flashback ON**

Saat Siwon akan mengancingkan piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun  
>Tiba tiba saja...<p>

**SRET**  
><strong>CHUP~<strong>

Kyuhyun menarik lengannya kuat membuat Siwon limbung dan mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibirnya. Siwon membelalakan matanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir cherry Kyuhyun

Entah mengapa Siwon malah menutup matanya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman nya. bahkan melumatnya.

"Eunghh" lenguh Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersadar. Dan, menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon dapat melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak karena ciuman yang ia berikan. Tanpa disadarinya, Changmin tengah mengintip mereka dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Hyung!"

**Flashback OFF**

"Maksud mu apa, Changmin-ah?" Siwon mengetahui kalau Changmin sedang mengintipnya. Terlihat dari kaca meja rias yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang digumamkan oleh Changmin"Aishh! Aku bisa gila ! Lebih baik aku tidur" Kata Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Siwon menarik selimutnya agar menutupi tubuhnya, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak terselimuti, Siwon pun memberikan setengah selimutnya kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.  
><strong><em>In Morning<em>**

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur. Burung burung mulai berkicauan kesana kemari. Dan, udara yang belum tercemar polusi udara membuat udara menjadi dingin.

Seperti sekarang ini. Sepasang namja sedang berpelukan untuk menghangatkan diri masing masing. Hembusan angin masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka membuat mereka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sampai...

"Eunghh" Lenguh Kyuhyun yang merasa kalau pinggang rampingnya sedang di peluk seseorang. Kyuhyun mengerejap rejapkan mata besarnya imut. Matanya yang bulat besar semakin besar namun sorot matanya menandakan sebuah kepolosan.

Ia dongakan kepalanya keatas dan melihat seorang namja tampan dengan wajah tidur yang damai. Tangan namja tampan itu menjadikan tangannya sebagai alas kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpesona dengan ketampanan namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Siwon itu.

Entah mengapa, Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak untuk mengelus pipi tirus Siwon. Saat tersadar kalau tangannya sudah lancang, ia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Eunghhh" Lenguh Siwon saat cahaya matahari mengenai wajah tampannya. Mata elangnya mulai terbuka dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan innocentnya di dalam pelukannya.

Siwon refleks mendudukan dirinya saat menemukan wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan mengikuti Siwon yang sudah duduk.

"Aku orang yang menolong mu kemarin. Apa kau ingat?" Tanya Siwon menatap wajah manis dan cantik Kyuhyun. Namun, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat untuk mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang kemarin. Dan, saat itu juga ia bisa melihat penggalan penggalan kejadian kemarin, dari ia kabur sampai ia pingsan karena ketakutan.

"Maaf karena merepotkanmu, tuan" Sesal Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan panggil aku tuan! Aku bukan majikanmu!" Protes Siwon. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Siwon. Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali, rasanya ada yang menarik mereka untuk saling menatap.

"Ehem! Mandilah dahulu. Aku akan mempersiapkan makanan untuk mu" Dehem Siwon memutuskan tatapan mereka. Siwon beranjak dari ranjang

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencegah kepergian Siwon. Siwon berbalik kebelakang sambil tersenyum.

"Nama ku Choi Siwon. Tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Siwon hyung" Jawab Siwon.

"Gomawo. Tunggu!" Saat melihat Siwon akan pergi kembali. Kyuhyun mencegahnya kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon mencoba untuk sabar.

"Ini pakaian apa? Dimana Haengbok ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat piyama kebesaran yang ia kenakan.

"Itu namanya piyama. Haengbok mu akan ku loundry karena kotor sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana? Kenapa pakaianmu seperti orang zaman kerajaan?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun berfikir, jika ia memberitahu tentang 'Magic Castle' kepada Siwon, ia takut kalau Siwon itu tidak bisa menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Walaupun Siwon telah membantunya, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana Siwon aslinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita tidak apa apa. Mandilah!" Ujar Siwon. Kemudian, keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah di luar, Siwon menyandar pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup sambil memegang dada kirinya, rasanya jantungnya akan segera melompat dari tempatnya.

"Apa aku tidak normal lagi?" Tanya Siwon entah kepada siapa. Siwon meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Di dalam kamar Siwon, Kyuhyun masih duduk manis di atas ranjang, tidak lupa sedikit memajukan Bibir cherrynya.

"Ada satu lagi yang sepertinya aku ingin tanyakan kepada Siwon hyung. Nanti saja lah" Monolog Kyuhyun. Kemudian, masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Siwon.

.

_**In Magic Castle**_

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditemukan?! Dia itu masih lugu! Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak ku! Nyawa kalian lah bayarannya!" Ancam raja saat melihat seluruh prajuritnya yang berpakaian seperti manusia zaman modern karena mereka kembali ke istana tanpa anak nya.

"Kami sudah berkeliling seoul tanpa berhenti. Namun, kami tidak menemukan keberadaan Putera Mahkota, Raja" Kata salah satu dari prajurit itu. Raja langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai prajurit itu membuat prajurit itu ketakutan.

"Kalian jangan kembali sebelum menemukan anak ku! Ingat itu!"

"Yeobo! Cukup!" Ujar Ratu menenangkan suaminya yang sedang di selimuti oleh emosi. Raja melepaskan tangannya dari kerah prajurit itu. Lalu, kembali ke singgasananya.

"Kalian pergilah! Cari keberadaan Kyuhyun. bawa dia dengan keadaan selamat" Kata Ratu kepada seluruh prajurit. Para prajurit membungkuk ke arah Raja dan Ratu lalu pergi untuk mencari keberadaan putera mahkota.

"Tuhan, kumohon lindungi uri Kyuhyun"

.  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In Siwon's Apartment.<strong>_

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit pinganggnya. Tiba tiba.

**Ceklek**

Seseorang yang sudah bisa di pastikan Siwon masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu, makanan su..." Kalimat Siwon terpotong saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Pipi Kyuhyun merona merah saat mengetahui kalau ada yang melihat tubuh polos nya selain kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku harus memakai baju apa? Kapan kau berganti baju, Siwon hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang gugup. Siwon berjalan kearah lemari besarnya.

"Aku sudah mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dapur." Jawab Siwon sambil memilah milah bajunya yang sudah tidak muat untuk digunakannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Ini! Coba kau pakai. Pakaian ini milik adik ku saat dia berusia 18 tahun. Mungkin ini muat dengan mu" Siwon memberikan sebuah baju yang bermotif pikachu dengan tudung yang berbentuk seperti telinga pikachu dan celana jeans panjang.

**Ting~ Tong~ **

Siwon langsung memberikan pakaian yang ia pegang kepada Kyuhyun karena mendengar bell apartment nya berbunyi.

Siwon berjalan dengan cepat dan meraih knop pintu.

**Ceklek**

Siwon terkejut melihat orang yang datang ke apartmentnya sepagi ini.

"Hai, hyung!"

"Changmin?"

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya orang itu dan seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam apartment Siwon tanpa permisi.

"Tumben sekali kau datang ke apartmentku sepagi ini? Bukannya kau biasanya banyak pasien yang harus kau tangani?" Tanya Siwon kepada adik semata wayangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Changmin.

"Salahkah seorang adik menemui kakaknya?" Tanya Changmin meledek. Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya tidak. Maksudku kan..." Kalimat Siwon terputus saat seorang namja manis baru keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan, Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Siwon hyung, apa aku pantas memakai ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dan berjalan kearah Siwon.

"Kau sangat pantas memakai ini, Kyu. Terlihat sangat manis" Jawab Siwon tanpa sadar membuat rona di pipi Kyuhyun kembali nampak.

"Gomawo, hyung" Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau di samping Siwon ada seorang namja yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik. Kyuhyun meemandang Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya tanya. Seakan tahu apa maksud dari Kyuhyun, Siwon pun berkata.

"Dia adikku, Kyu. Orang yang pakaiannya kau pakai. Dia juga seorang dokter di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul" Kata Siwon memperkenalkan Changmin. Kyuhyun meresponnya dengan mengangguk imut. Mata Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu membuat Changmin semakin terjerat oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya biasa saja tidak seperti dirinya sedang mentap Siwon.

"Ehem!" Dehem Siwon saat melihat ekspresi Changmin yang tidak berkedip sama sekali saat menatao Kyuhyun. Changmin tersadar kembali membuat ia membuang muka. Apa Siwon cemburu? Eh? Cemburu? Untuk apa?

"Bagaimana kita sarapan bersama?" Tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sarapan bersama? Wah! Aku suka sarapan bersama!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan seperti seorang anak TK yang akan di belikan es krim oleh orang tuanya.

"Ide bagus" Sahut Changmin tersenyum. Siwon merangkul kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan Changmin, kemudian mengarahkan mereka untuk ke ruang makan.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak yang banyak untuk kalian. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan" Kata Siwon menunjuk meja makan yang hanya terdapat semangkuk besar nasi goreng dan dua gelas air putih ditambah sebuah susu yang Siwon persiapkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Changmin kau mau sarapan bersama kami?" Tanya Siwon. Changmin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi di kantin rumah sakit. Kalian saja yang makan" Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, duduk di kursi nya. Kyuhyun juga mengikuti Siwon dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Siwon. Sedangkan, Changmin berada di depan mereka sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai memakan nasi goreng di piringnya.

Siwon risih dengan tatapan Changmin untuk Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa hatinya panas saat melihat Changmin menatap Kyuhyun seperti itu?

**TBC**

**FF salinan dari FB yahhh diteruskan disini aja lahhh biar yang lain tinggal cari kalau ketinggalan :P Chapter depan segera datang. yang terakhir memang membingungkan**


	2. Chapter 2 He is Come

**Author : GyuGyu407**

**Summary : ****_Sebuah cerita cinta petualangan yang bercerita tentang seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang membantu seorang namja manis yang tersesat untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Yaitu, ke sebuah kerajaan sihir yang terdapat di dalam hutan larang._**___**(Summary gak nyambung)**_

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genre : Ikuti aja ceritanya :p_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Changmin lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya yang dari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, padat, dan jelas lalu melanjutkan kembali acara makannya. Changmin baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sangat susah diajak bergaul.

"Namaku, Changmin. Umurku 25 tahun hanya beda dua tahun saja dengan kakak ku. Umurmu berapa?" Tanya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mulai terganggu. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak enak kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari adik orang yang menolongnya.

"Umurku 24 tahun" Jawab Kyuhyun pendek. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Siwon sedang menahan tawa melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat menutup dirinya kepada orang lain.

"Wah! Wajahmu manis, cantik, dan terlihat sangat muda. Aku kira kau masih 15 tahun" Puji Changmin membuat Siwon ingin memuntahkan makanannya. Hey! Adiknya itu rajanya gombal!.

"Kamsahamnida" Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak. Changmin mulai kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tertutup.

"HAHAHA! Changmin-ah, mau bagaimana pun kau memujinya, ia tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu" Siwon tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah kesal Changmin. Changmin melemparkan pandangan sadisnya ke Siwon.

"Aku akan mencampakkan mu ke hutan larang jika tawamu terdengar lagi dan hidup lah dengan cinta pertamamu disana selamanya" Ancam Changmin membuat Siwon terdiam. Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Cinta pertama? Di hutan larang? Bukannya itu hutan dimana 'Magic Castle' terletak?

"Yak! Kau kembali mengingatkan ku kepada masa kecilku lagi" Protes Siwon lagi. Dan, sekarang malah Changmin yang tertawa.

"Dan kembali berhalusinasi tentang seorang bocah laki laki kecil memakai haengbok yang sedang bermain itu? Hahaha" Tiba tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Bocah laki laki memakai haengbok? Di hutan larang? Bukan kah itu dirinya?

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba saja terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku tidak apa apa" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Siwon. Siwon juga tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua saling menatap membuat Changmin kesal setengah mati karena ia di acuhkan oleh kakaknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kalian malah asik bertatapan seperti itu!" Protes Changmin. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung melarikan arah pandangan mengetahui kalau lagi lagi mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

.

"Dimana lagi kita harus mencari putera mahkota?" Tanya salah satu prajurit yang sudah sangat lelah karena mereka sudah mengitari seluruh kawasan Seoul, tetapi masih saja belum bisa menemukan sang putera mahkota.

"Saya lelah!" Keluh prajurit lain. Kepala prajurit bernama Kim Young Won atau biasa di sapa Kangin itu menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan anak buahnya.

"Beristirahat lah sejenak" Saran Prajurit yang sudah duduk di atas pinggiran trotoar jalan.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi Raja menyuruh kita tidak berhenti untuk mencari Putera Mahkota. Dan, kalau kita ketahuan bersantai seperti ini, kita akan dihukum mati oleh Raja" Tutur Kangin kepada seluruh anak buahnya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin bersantai, namun keadaan berkata lain.

"Putera Mahkota, dimana anda?!" Teriak prajurit yang duduk di trotoar itu dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan kita!" Ujar Kangin yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Para pengikutnya pun kembali mengikutinya dengan langkah yang malas.

.

**In Siwon's Apartment**

**Afternoon (16.30 pm)**

"Sudah hampir malam... Hyung, Kyu, Aku pulang dulu ya" Pamit Changmin sambil membungkuk 2 kali kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di depan apartment karena mengantar Changmin keluar.

"Ne, datanglah lagi Changmin-ssi" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Changmin yang sudah berjalan jauh. Changmin juga membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Hyung, aku boleh curhat?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Changmin sudah tidak tampak lagi dari penglihatan mereka.

"Curhat apa?"

"Kemarin, aku bermimpi dicium seseorang"

"Uhukkkk"

Siwon tersedak air ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung terlihat panik dan khawatir melihat Siwon yang tiba tiba saja terbatuk seperti itu.

"Ah~ Gwaenchana. Mungkin itu hanya bunga tidur saja" Jawab Siwon lalu kembali masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengekori Siwon yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartmentnya.

"Itu sangat nyata bagiku, Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun agak kesal karena Siwon meninggalkannya ke dalam apartment.

"Memang siapa yang mau mencium bibir jelekmu itu?" Tanya Siwon sedikit mengejek. Saat ini, ia tengah menonton TV di ruang TV. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menjadi sangat marah.

"YAK! KAU BILANG BIBIRKU JELEK?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara 8 oktafnya sambil menarik kerah baju Siwon dengan tarikan yang kuat membuat posisi Siwon yang tadinya terduduk menjadi berdiri.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie~" Kata Siwon takut dan terbata bata. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon ke sofa membuat tarikannya terlepas.

"Jangan menghinaku jika kau tidak mau kujadikan sate !" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke hadapan Siwon.

"Ternyata, sifatnya seperti iblis juga" Cibir Siwon pelan seperti berbisik. Kyuhyun yang mempunyai telinga dewa dapat mendengar cibiran dari Siwon itu.

"Kau bilang aku apa tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon membuat Siwon meneguk salivanya susah payah. apalagi saat melihat bibir cherry Kyuhyun yang sexy itu.

"Aniyeo. Aku tidak bilang apa apa" Jawab Siwon ketakutan. Kenapa nyali dia sebagai laki laki jadi ciut seperti ini? Apa ada yang salah?

"Aku mengakui kalau aku sudah tidak normal. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kyu!" Monolog Siwon pelan sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang memasuki kamar mereka lagi.

**Prang**

Siwon mematikan televisi yang sedang hidup itu ketika mendengar pecahan kaca yang jatuh. Kemudian, ia berlari ke arah kamarnya yang merupakan sumber bunyi pecahan kaca tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat seluruh barang di kamarnya pada berterbangan. Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sangat bingung dan kaget.

"KYU! APA YANG TERJADI?!"**PRANG**

Siwon menunduk ketika vas bunga di meja riasnya akan mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Yak! Kyu, berhenti!" Teriak Siwon lebih keras untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun. Bisa bisa di seluruh barang di apartment nya ini akan musnah.

"Hyung! Ada yang menyelinap di bawah ranjang mu!" Ujar Kyuhyun yang merasa ketakutan. Terus, mengapa author mengetik kaget dan bingung? Mau tahu?! Nanti aja ya weeek ? ﾟﾘﾝ

"Menyelinap?" Tanya Siwon mentautkan alisnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Kalau di pikir pikir, tidak mungkin pencuri masuk ke apartmentnya dan tidak mungkin tikus ada di dalam apartmentnya. Jangan-jangan itu...

"Bugsy?!" Siwon segera berlari kearah bawah ranjangnya dan melihat seekor anak anjing sedang bersembunyi ketakutan.

"Kyu, dia hanya anak anjing milikku. Sekarang turunkan barang barangku!" Titah Siwon ketika ia sudah mengambil anak anjingnya yang bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun pun menurunkan seluruh barang yang sedang berterbangan. Setelah itu, Siwon menatapnya bingung. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa membuat seluruh benda berterbangan seperti tadi?

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan. Alasan mengapa tadi saat Siwon masuk ke kamar dan ekspresi nya kaget dan bingung adalah. Kaget karena Siwon telah mengetahui kekuatan yang sudah lama ia tidak gunakan, ia tidak lagi pernah menggunakan kekuatannya ketika kekuatannya itu membuat 'saudaranya' meninggal. Dan, ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat Siwon sudah tahu tentang kekuatannya, apa ia harus memberitahu asal usul nya?

"Kenapa kau melamun, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun seperti akan mengintrogasi seorang pelaku kejahatan. Hei! Vas bunga tadi hampir mengenai kepalanya.

"Ah... aku... aku" Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah dan salah tingkah ketika ia di tatap seperti itu.

"Dari mana kau berasal, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon semakin menyipitkan matanya.

'Bagaimana ini?' Teriak batin Kyuhyun. Kondisinya telah terjepit sekarang! Dan tidak bisa lagi keluar.

"Bicaralah! Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. jebal" Pinta Siwon sambil memohon. Kemudian, mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun mundur. Siwon tidak tahu mengapa Kyuhyun menghindarinya sambil melihat kearah anak anjing peliharaannya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Jauhkan anak anjing itu dari ku!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketakutan membuat hampir seluruh barang di kamar Siwon berterbangan lagi. Siwon menatap horor kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Dan, Hei! Turun kan barang-barang ku!" Ujar Siwon dengan suara yang agak di tinggikan. Yak! Seluruh barang yang ada di kamarnya nya itu mempunyai harga yang cukup mahal.

"A...aku phobia dengan anjing" Jawab Kyuhyun bergetar sambil menutup matanya takut. Saat ini, Ia sudah berada di sudut kamar membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mundur.

Air mata bening itu mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun membuat Siwon merasa bersalah. Kemudian, ia menurunkan anak anjing yang di gendongnya dan menyuruh anak anjing milik nya keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah itu, Siwon semakin merapatkan dirinya ke Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya ketakutan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi mulus namja manis di depannya itu membuat namja manis itu membuka matanya yang menampakkan mata rubah nya yang selalu mendebarkan Siwon ketika menatap mata itu.

"Bugsy sudah pergi. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Arraseo?" Bujuk Siwon dengan suara yang lembut. Namun, tetap saja tatapan mata Kyuhyun kepadanya menunjukan sebuah ketakutan.

**Brugh **

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon kuat membuat Siwon terlonjak kaget. Apa Kyuhyun sedang memeluknya? Astagah! Rasanya jantung Siwon akan keluar saat itu juga.

"Jebal, aku tidak mau anak anjing itu di apartmentmu, Hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun bergetar dan semakin mempereratkan pelukannya. Siwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyunnie. Hyung akan membawa Bugsy ke penangkaran hewan. Jangan takut lagi" Kata Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Siwon teringat sesuatu yang akan ditanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie" Panggil Siwon masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Hmmm?" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar serius.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, Hyung. Tapi, kau harus berjanji kepadaku..." Jawab Kyuhyub namun menggantung.

"Berjanji apa?" Tanya Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Tidak akan memberitahu kepada semua orang termasuk adikmu" Lanjut Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum menampakan lesung pipinya yang mempesona.

"Aku berjanji" Mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan apa yang kemarin menimpanya dan membuatnya bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Wow! Ceritamu tidak masuk diakal namun aku percaya karena kau baru saja mengeluarkan kekuatan 'magic' mu yang hampir membuat seluruh barang di kamarku pecah" Tanggap Siwon sambil bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Saat ini mereka telah berada di balkon kamar Siwon, menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajah mereka dengan spoi spoi.

"Terus? Mengapa kau tidak menghajar penjahat penjahat yang kemarin ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepadamu dengan kekuatan yang kau punya?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bersedih. Pertanyaan Siwon barusan membuat Kyuhyun harus memutar memori lamanya ketika ia masih berusia 9 tahun.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu, mulai menceritakannya.

"15 tahun yang lalu aku memiliki seorang Kakak laki laki. Dia tampan, pendiam, dingin, dan selalu membantah perintah orang tua kami. Namun, sikapnya itu selalu bertolak belakang ketika bertemu denganku. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya. Siwon menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Dia brother complex" Siwon terbelalak saat mendengar 3 kata itu.

"Namanya Cho Kibum. Dia sangat mencintaiku melebihi nyawanya sendiri, Sangat posesive dan overprotective, ia selalu berbicara lembut kepadaku apalagi saat ia memanjakanku. tetapi, Aku sangat takut ketika ia marah karena..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. Kyuhyun yang tadinya memandang Siwon berpindah pandangan menjadi memandang Seoul dari balkon.

"Karena dia akan mengeluarkan sifat kasar, dingin, dan tidak punya hati. Bahkan, ketika ia marah, ia selalu memukulku" Jawab Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya memflashbackan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang selalu membuatnya menyesal dan menangis.

**Flashback**

**15 Years Ago**

"Hyungie~~~, Mianhae, Kyunnie kan hanya main di hutan larang" Seorang bocah laki laki manis sedang menangis saat bocah laki laki tampan dan dingin di depannya menarik tangannya kuat.

"Kau bilang 'hanya'?! Kau tahu?! Tadi ada seorang namja yang melihat mu dengan pandangan terpesona kearahmu. Dan aku tidak suka!" Ujar bocah laki laki tampan dan dingin itu. Ia hanya berbeda 3 tahun dari adiknya itu.

Mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kibum. Mereka juga adalah putera dari kerajaan 'Magic Castle'. Saat itu, Kyuhyun masih berumur 9 tahun dan Kibum berumur 13 tahun.

Perasaan yang dirasakan Kibum kepada Kyuhyun bukan perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Namun, perasaan seorang laki laki kepada orang yang dia cintai. Ya, Kibum itu Brother Complex.

"Mianhae, Hyung" Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir membuat amarah Kibum yang mengkobar menjadi padam seketika. Kibum tidak bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini. Ya, hanya dengan cara inilah Kibum tidak memukulnya

"Uljima" Ujar Kibum sambil menghapus air mata Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus tahu itu! Tidak akan ada yang boleh merampasmu dari tanganku" Dan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun takut. Kibum yang tadinya lembut kembali menjadi kasar dan tidak punya hati ketika mengatakan kalimat-kalimat barusan.

**PLAK**  
><strong>PLAK<strong>  
><strong>PLAK<strong>  
><strong>PLAK<strong>

Tamaparan itu mendarat di kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan tamparan yang amat keras membuat keduanya memerah. Kyuhyun menangis saat menahan perih di pipinya.

"Kemari kau!" Kibum kembali menyeret paksa Kyuhyun kearah Magic Castle.

Saat mereka melewati ruangan ratu dan raja. Orang tua mereka langsung mengejar Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah kamar Kibum.

"Kibummie! Keluarlah, nak. Jangan kau sakiti lagi adikmu" Teriak ayah mereka dengan suara yang keras. Dari dalam kamarnya, Kibum telah mengikat Kyuhyun di kursi khusus nya yang memang diperuntukan untuk hukuman Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengikat Kyuhyun, Kibum memberikan seluruh ruangannya itu pelindung agar siapapun tidak akan bisa masuk termasuk kedua orang tua mereka.

"Bummie! Bummie! Buka, nak. Eomma mohon." Dari luar sana Kibum dapat mendengar teriakan khawatir dari sang ibu.

"Kau lihat, Baby?" Kibum memutari Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil meronta di kursi khusus.

"Mereka mengkhawatirkan mu! Hahahaha apakah aku sekejam itu padamu?" Tanya Kibum dengan tawa dinginnya.

"Hyung, buka" Lirih Kyuhyun disertai isakan.

"Apa, Baby? Hyung tidak dengar?" Kibum menulikan pendengarannya. Kyuhyun semakin kuat meronta membuat Kibum marah.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi kanan Kyuhyun membuat sudut bibir kanan Kyuhyun berdarah. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan amarahnya kepada sang kakak. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi di perilakukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Baby?" Tanya Kibum mendekatkan dirinya ke Kyuhyun.

"Bummie! Jika kau tidak mau keluar. Appa akan menyuruh pendeta ini membuka pelindung yang kau berikan." Lagi lagi suara sang ayah terdengar jelas di kupingnya.

"Brengsek!" Kibum segera melepaskan ikatan Kyuhyun. lalu, membawa Kyuhyun keluar istana lewat jendela kamarnya. Ternyata, diluar istana sedang terjadi hujan besar, bukannya tadi cuaca cerah?

Kibum berlari di tengah hujan besar dan memasuki hutan larang lebih dalam dan dalam lagi. Dan, saat itu juga Raja dan Ratu berhasil masuk ke kamar anaknya

"Kejar! Kibum sekarang!" Perintah Raja kepada seluruh prajurit nya ketika melihat jendela kamar Kibum terbuka. Seluruh prajurit pun segera berlari keluar lewat jendela kamar Kibum.

Kibum menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati beberapa prajurit sedang mengejarnya. Kibum semakin mempercepat larinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang digendong ala karung beras di pundak kirinya itu hanya diam dan memikirkan cara untuk melawan kakak nya ini.

Kibum mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang dan langsung membuat para prajurit itu terjatuh bersamaan.

Haengbok Kibum dan Haengbok Kyuhyun telah kotor dan basah akibar terjatuh berkali kali tadi dan terkena hujan yang sangat deras.

Kibum merutuki dirinya karena ini adalah jalan buntu. Belakang mereka ini adalah jurang.

Tiba tiba Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Kibum membuat Kibum refleks melepaskannya. Kyuhyun kali ini menggunakan kekuatannya dan melawan Kibum.

"Kyu, berhenti! Hyung akan jatuh!" Peringat Kibum kepada Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun terus mendorong kibum kearah jurang menggunakan kekuatannya. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar karena Kyuhyun tengah di selimuti oleh amarah yang besar.

"Kyu! Ahhhh!" Teriak Kibum ketika ia tergelincir dan jatuh ke bawah jurang. Kyuhyun segera menggapai tangan Kibum sambil memegang batu besar di sampingnya agar tidak terjatuh. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia sudah membuat Hyung nya terjatuh.

"Hyung, bertahanlah!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kibum keatas namun hujan turun deras membuat tanjakan jurang semakin licin.

Kibum tidak tega melihat adiknya menahan kesakitan ketika menariknya. Air matanya jatuh, ia tidak kuat melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kyu!" Ujar Kibun keras diantara hujan deras.

"Tidak akan pernah" Desis Kyuhyun yang terus mencoba mengangkat Kibum.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Teriak Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya berkaca, lalu ia menggeleng.

"KYUHYUN! LEPASKAN!" Teriak Kibum lebih kencang sambil melepaskan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang menariknya menggunakan tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur.

"Kumohon jangan, Hyung! Aku minta maaf karena sudah mendorongmu! Aku akan menarikmu keatas!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Kyu. Aku yang salah. Dan, aku akan menebus seluruh kesalahan ku!"

"Dengan cara ini? Tidak akan kubiarkan! Pegang tangan ku Hyung!"

"Kau bisa jatuh juga, Kyu! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kita jatuh bersama saja!" Dan saat itu juga genggaman tangannya terlepas membuat Kibum terjun bebas ke bawah jurang.

"BUMMIE HYUNG! ANDWAEEEEEEE! HYUNGGGGGGGG! KAJIMAAAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris dan akan melompat. Namun, ada orang yang langsung menariknya membuat niatnya untuk jatuh juga tidak jadi.

Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang menariknya. Ternyata, mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu.

"Eomma! Appa! Itu hyung... hyung jatuh dan Kyunnie tidak menangkapnya ! Eomma! Appa! Ini salah Kyunnie" Kyuhyun semakin histeris dan ingin kembali melompat dari atas jurang.

"BUMMIE HYUNG!" Teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya merosot kebawah. Ia tidak kuat melihat kakak laki laki yang ia cintai dan benci itu mati di hadapannya.

Sang ayah dan sang ibu menangis diam sambil menatap ke jurang. Kyuhyun memeluk sang ibu erat. Ia menyesal! Sungguh sangat menyesal!

**Flashback OFF**

"Itulah menggapa aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan ku lagi" Kata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup mengingat nya lagi. Itu adalah kenangan terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Siwon yang berada di sampingnya bergerak untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Keluarkan kesedihanmu, Kyu!" Ujar Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya. menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan diatas bahu Siwon membuat baju di bagian bahu kanan Siwon basah, namun Siwon membiarkan hal itu. Yang hanya diatas kepalanya saat ini adalah menenangkan orang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Hiks... hiks... Aku tidak kuat mengingatnya, Hyung... Dia... Hikss... Hikss" Siwon juga mengeluarkan air mata saat mendengar tangisan menyayat hati dari Kyuhyun. Dan...

**Brugh **Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan tepat di pelukannya. Entah, karena lelah fisik atau lelah rohani mungkin keduanya bisa jadi.

Siwon mengelus surai eboni itu dengan lembut. Ia sangat suka dengan aroma yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Hembusan angin malam semakin dingin dan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Siwon pun menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style ke ranjang mereka, melupakan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk makan malam.

Ia juga memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, lalu memejamkan matanya. Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, ia akan memberhentikan saat saat sekarang ini.

"Jaljayeo, Kyunnie"

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**In Morning (6.30 a.m.)**

Lagi lagi kita menemukan sepasang namja yang sedang berpelukan lagi. Saling menghangatkan tubuh masing masing dengan pelukan itu.

"Eunghh" lenguh Kyuhyun saat membuka matanya dan ia menemukan dirinya lagi lagi dengan moment seperti itu. Pipinya yang putih pucat itu mengeluarkan semburat merah jambunya membuatnya semakin imut dimata Siwon.

Ternyata Siwon sudah terbangun duluan daripada nya. Siwon tersenyum simpul saat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu yang ada di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Kemudian, Siwon mendudukan dirinya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengrejapkan matanya membuat Siwon gemas.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada polosnya. Karena tidak tahan akan kemanisan dan keimutan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mencubit pipi kanan nya.

"Aku mau kerja, Kyunnie" Jawab Siwon yang tertawa karena Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuatnya semakin imut.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi, kau harus berjanji padaku" Kata Siwon mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tanya apa? Berjanji kenapa?"

"Kau harus berjanji dulu tidak akan menangis lagi jika aku menanyakan ini denganmu"

"Aku berjanji. Kau mau menanyakan soal Kibum Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan di jawab dengan anggukan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan padaku, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya. Sieon menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hyungmu masih hidup?" Tanya Siwon. Dan...

"Hahahahaha" Tawa Kyuhyun terdengar di telinga Siwon.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ya jelas dia sudah meninggal. Dia kan jatuh dari jurang yang cukup tinggi, Hyung. Apalagi, jurang itu berbatu" Jawab Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Bukannya dia mempunyai kekuatan?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun terperanjat

'Benar juga kata Siwon Hyung bukannya Kibum Hyung mempunyai kekuatan.'

"Tapi, saat kami cari dibawah jurang yang hanya kami temukan adalah sebagian haengbok Kibum Hyung yang terkoyak dan penuh darah. Jadi, kami pikir ia dimakan singa atau binatang buas yang lainnya"

"Aku semakin yakin kalau dia masih hidup. Apa jangan jangan..." Lirih Siwon tanpa bisa di dengarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun mengejutkan Siwon yang sedang melamun.

"Ye?"

"Aku boleh ikut kau bekerjakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memohon dengab puppy eye nya.

"Kau masih sakit, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengarahkan wajah nya ke arah lain.

"Oke. Baiklah, kau boleh ikut dengan Hyung"

**Chup~**

Siwon menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya karena Kyuhyun telah mengecup kilat pipinya.

"Gomawo, Hyung" Malah sekarang Kyuhyun memeluknya. Bolehkah dia menghentikan waktu.

"Hyung, aku ingin mandi dulu" Kata Kyuhyun yang mengambil handuknya di gantungan.

"Aku dulu yang mandi, Kyunnie"

"Kyunnie dulu!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" Tanya Siwon. Kemudian tertawa, dan tak berapa lama kemudian melayanglah sebuah bantal guling di kepalanya.

Sang pelaku cepat cepat berlari ke kamar mandi. Siwon tersenyum sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memarahimu, BabyKyu-Ku"

Siwon menyeringai. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Kyuhyun darinya termasuk adiknya dan kakak Kyuhyun sendiri.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Mereka berdua sekarang On The Way ke kantor Siwon. Kalian tahu jabatan Siwon? Tidak?! Jawabannya adalah dia seorang direktur sekaligus pemilik perusahaan yang terkenal di korea tersebut.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersenda gurau. Tanpa mereka sadari, mobil yang dikendarai Siwon telah terparkirkan di pinggir halaman luas. Selain mobik Siwon banyak mobil karyawannya yang juga terparkir disitu.

"Hyung, Tunggu!" Cegah Kyuhyun saat Siwon akan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menantangmu" Siwon mentautkan alis nya. Saat mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, Siwon pun menyeringai membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Menantang apa?" Tanya Siwon juga penuh tantangan.

"Kau harus menggendongku ala piggyback sampai ke ruanganmu!"

"Oke. Siapa takut"

Siwon pun keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu mobil disebelah Kyuhyun. Dan langsung memberikan punggungnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Karena malu, Kyuhyun pun menyembunyikan wajah manis nya di perpotongan leher Siwon membuat Siwon tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna biru terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Siwon tahu siapa yang mengendarai mobil sedan biru itu. Lalu, menunggunya untuk berjalan bersama ke dalam perusahaannya.

Orang tersebut mulai keluar dari mobilnya. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut orang tersebut telah tampak cool. Apalagi pakaian formal yang melekat ditubuhnya dan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku.

Kemudian, orang itu berbalik menampakan wajah tampannya, namun terlihat dingin dan datar, kulitnya yang seputih salju membuatnya semakin bersinar.

"Annyeonghaseo, Sajangnim. Siapa kah yang sedang anda gendong tersebut?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan suara bass nya membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher mentautkab alisnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini, walaupun sedikit berubah karena pertumbuhan menjadi semakin dewasa. Namun, ia yakin kalau pemilik suara ini adalah...

"Kibum Hyung?!" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik leher Siwon. Betapa, terkejutnya dia saat menemukan wajah itu. Wajah yang 15 tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah ia liat lagi. Sekarang, ia dihadapkan oleh wajah itu lagi, wajah Hyungnya yang paling ia sayangi dan ia benci itu. Wajah namja di depan Siwon dan dirinya sangat sangat mirip dengan, **Cho Ki Bum**.

"Kibum Hyung?!" Ya nama itu lagi lagi keluar dari bibir cherry Kyuhyun. Siwon mentautkan alisnya bingung saat Kyuhyun menatap sekertaris nya dengan tatapan yang kaget dan takut.

"Oh ya, Kyunnie. Ini adalah **Kim Kibum**, dia sekertaris ku. Namanya hampir sama ya dengan nama kakak mu? Dia tidak sama dengan hyungmu kok, Kyu." Ucap Siwon saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang terkejut. Apakah Kibum yang Kyuhyun maksud seperti Kibum sekertaris-nya. Aishhhh! Siwon merasakan kalau di gila jika memikirkan ini terus.

"Ayo kita keruangan ku bersama sama" Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit di depannya, tidak semuanya berjalan sih, Kyuhyun di gendong ala piggyback oleh Siwon.

Saat ini mereka sudah di dalam lift. Kibum memencet tombol 20 yang menunjukan lantai paling atas dari gedung itu. Entah mengapa, Siwon merasa aura di dalam lift menjadi aneh sampai sampai ia merinding di buatnya. Apakah karena efek diliat oleh banyak orang tadi karena baru pertama kali ia menggendong seseorang di belakangnya?

Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya sedang ditatap dengan tatapan yang sesuatu. Namun, setelah ia melihat Kibum di sampingnya, malah Kibum sedang asik bermain gadget nya.

"Hyung~" Panggil Kyuhyun manja, hey mengapa dia tiba tiba manja seperti itu. Hah, entahlah Kyuhyun juga tak tahu, dia hanya ingin bermanja manja an dengan Siwon.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil tersenyum.

"hufft bisakah kau memanggilku lebih manis lagi? Sudah banyak yang memanggilku seperti itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibir cherrynya.

"Terus kau ingin kau panggil apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun mengetuk dagunya seperti berfikir keras.

"Hmm... terserah mu saja!" Sahut Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan tangan nya di leher Siwon. Tidak tahu apa mereka berdua kalau ada seseorang di dalam lift itu juga yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"BabyKyu!" Ujar Siwon semangat. Kyuhyun terperanjat, panggilan itu hanya Hyung kandungnya yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Karena kau memang seperti seorang bayi. Sifat manjamu, wajah manis mu, bibir cherrymu yang imut itu, kulit putih pucat dan halus mu, ughh pokoknya semua seperti seorang bayi" Entah sadar atau tidak Siwon mengatakan semua itu. Tidak sadarkah engkau ada yang mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku buku kuku nya menjadi memutih?.

Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja merasa diselimuti aura yang sudah 15 tahunan ini tidak ia rasai. Sebenarnya siapa sekertaris Siwon Hyungnya ini. Tunggu! Kyuhyun memanggil apa 'Siwon Hyung-NYA'? Hello! Maksud nya apa coba'?

**Ting~ **

Lift sudah berhenti. Dan mereka bertiga pun keluar dari lift tersebut, di sela sela perjalanan hanya suara tawa dari pasangan WonKyu saja terdengar. Sedangkan, Kibum hanya diam saja. Ya, **Kim Kibum** ini sangat pendiam malah dia dijuluki Prince Ice.

**I'm Trapped~**

Dering smarthphone Siwon berbunyi membuatnya harus menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung. Kibum telah duduk di tempat duduknya karena meja kerja nya berada di luar ruangan direktur. Yaiyalah, dia kan sekertaris Siwon.

"Mwo? Kenapa bagitu mendadak?!"Tanya Siwon meninggikan suaranya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kebelakang karena kaget.

"Hufttt... Baiklah 15 menit lagi saya akan kesana." Siwon menaruh smartphonenya di saku celananya. Kemudian, memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau melukai hati namja manis dan cantik di depannya ini.

"Baby" Panggil Siwon yang hanya mendapat sahutan 'hm' saja.

"Aku ada Meeting mendadak. Jadi aku harus pergi, bagaimana kalau Kibum menemanimu jalan jalan sekitar sini?" Tawar Siwon sambil tersenyum, walaupun berat meninggalkan namja yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta tersebut tetapi ia juga mempunyai pekerjaan dan harua bersikap profesional.

"Hm" Ya. Kyuhyun terlalu kesal dengan meeting dadakan Siwon. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin bermanja manjaan, tetapi yah Siwonnya ingin pergi sekarang. Mau di apakan lagi? Itu sudah tugas Siwon, ia hanya bisa menanggukan kepalanya berat.

"Kibum" Panggil Siwon kepada Kibum yang sedang sibuk mengotak ngatik komputernya. Mata Kyuhyun mulai membesar saat nama itu dipanggil, Kyuhyun merasa kalau hatinya mulai tidak tenang.

Kibum yang merasa di panggil pun segera berdiri dan menghadap Siwon.

"Kau jaga dia. Kalau perlu ajak dia jalan jalan" Kibum mengangguk setelah Siwon mengatakan itu. Siwon beralih lagi ke Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipatkan ke dada dan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Ayolah Baby. Hanya 1 jam saja." Bujuk Siwon. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Baby" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman jika Siwon memanggilnya seperti itu. Ya, tidak apa apa kan kalau dia sedikit berharap? '3'

Siwon berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tersebut sampai Siwon masuk kedalam lift. Meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba saja menciptakan aura baru yang mencekam.

Dari pada ia tambah merinding dibuatnya. Kyuhyun pun memilih masuk ke dalam ruang direktur. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Tidak tahu apa, kalau Kibum diluar sedang menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya Siapa dia?! " Bisik Kyuhyun pelan dan kecil yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

**Kriet**

Pintu ruangan berdecit menandakan jika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangab direktur. Keringat dingin megucur dari pelipis Kyuhyun, rasa takut kembali menyelimutinya. Ia pejamkan matanya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Hey! Kyu!" Suara ini. Ya, ini suara. CHANGMIN! Refleks Kyuhyun berbalik dan memeluk Changmin. Changmin terperanjat saat melihat Kyuhyun memeluknya, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin namja manis yang berada di pelukannya ini tenang.

"A...aku a...ku takut" Jawab Kyuhyun terbata bata. Bibirnya bergetar, ia tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Sekarang ada aku. Kau tidak perlu takut ne?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat kata kata changmin mengalun di telinganya. Dengan ini ia merasa aman.

"Kau mau jalan jalan?" Tanya Changmin menawarkan. Kali ini dia akan mengambil start-nya dulu, ya dalam artian pendekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, ia akan mati ketakutan jika berada di sini. Kyuhyun akan memilih tidur di apartment Siwon jika hal ini akan terjadi. Arghh mengapa ia sebodoh ini?!

Saat keluar dari ruangan ini. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Kibum yang sibuk dengan komputernya. Apakah itu Hyungku? Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar dalam benak nya.

"Kibum-ssi" Panggil Changmin. Kibum segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun berjalan jalan. Katakan pada Siwon Hyung kalau aku membawa namjachingunya sebentar" Kata Changmin membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Namjachingu? Oke, mungkin Changmin sedang lapar.

"Yak! Apa apa an kau bilang aku itu namja chingunya Siwon Hyung?" Omel Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigooo~ tidak tahu kah kau, Kyu. Kalau dua seme didepannya ini menatapnya gemas?. Tunggu! Dua? DUA?! *author lebay.

"Ughh! Kau manis sekali" Puji Changmin lalu mencubit pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"YAK! Pipi ku!" Protes Kyuhyun merasa pipinya di cubit cukup keras. Mungkin, pipi kanannya sudah memerah.

"Ayo! Kita berjalan jalan" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun sambil sedikit melompat dan bernyanyi. Dari kemarin, Changmin bertemu dengannya dan sekarang bertemu lagi. Bukannya, Changmin itu dokter? Kalau dia memikirkan ini mungkin bisa bisa Siwon memasukannya ke RSJ.

Kibum memandang kepergian Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan geram.

.

.  
><strong>In Other Place <strong>

"Bukannya itu putera mahkota!?" Seru seorang prajurit kepada seluruh prajurit yang sedang beristirahat sejenak.

"Putera Mahkota!" Panggil Kangin sang kepala prajurit kepada seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai tinggi semampai. Kangin dapat melihat mereka tertawa. kangin segera mengejar namja manis itu dengan cepat.

"Tuan muda" Panggil Kangin menyentuh bahu namja manis itu. Saat berbalik, namja manis tetsebut terlihat kaget. Ternyata mereka adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia edarkan pandangannya kearah prajurit yang sedang kelelahan tersebut, dirinya menjadi tidak tega dengan kondisi para prajurit. Ini semua salahnya.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku tuan muda? Panggil saja, Kyu" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi..."

"Jebal" Pinta Kyuhyun sambil melirik Changmin pelan. Kangin pun mengangguk, kemudian ia meamanggil anak buahnya. Ia membisikan kepada semua anak buahnya untuk memanggil Kyuhyun itu dengan panggilan biasa.

"Min" Panggil Kyuhyun kepada Changmin

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin lembut.

"Aku kembali saja ya ke kantor, aku ingin memperkenalkan teman temanku kepada Siwon Hyung. Mungkin Siwon Hyung juga sudah datang" Kyuhyun segera pergi dari sana bersama kangin dan anak buahnya. Ia hanya berjalan dekat perusahaan Siwon saja, jadi hanya beberapa langkah kaki, dia sudah sampai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seperti berbisik kepada Kangin.

"Raja meminta kami untuk menjemput anda, tuan" Jawab Kangin tidak kalah pelannya.

"Dan, kenapa anda memakai baju ini? Kemana haengbok anda?" Tanya Kangin yang merasa aneh dengan penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Haengbok ku kotor. Kenapa kau juga memakai baju model sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kangin memutar bola matanya malas, Tuan muda nya ini memang tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Jika saya dan prajurit memakai haengbok, keberadaan magic castle akan di ketahui" Jawab Kangin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Tuan muda!" Panggil seseorang dibelakang mereka. Ternyata, dia adalah Lee Donghae. Selama ini Donghae memang mengikuti Kangin dan anak buahnya. Rasa bersalah kepada Raja terus melingkupi perasaan Donghae.

"Astagah! Apalagi ini" lirih Kyuhyun sambil memijit ujung batang hidungnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Donghae berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan muda' disini! Nanti ketahuan. Panggil aku Kyu saja! Ayo ikut aku!" Ujar Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae dan Kangin masuk kedalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit itu.

Setelah keluar dari lift Kyuhyun segera membawa mereka keluar ruangan direktur. Ia mau menunjukan Kibum dan ingin melihat ekspresinya.

"Kita mau kemana, tuan muda?" Tanya Kangin namun langsung menatap nya tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu" Rasanya aneh kalau Kangin memanggilnya seperti itu. Ah! Sudah lah!

"Kibum-ssi" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Ekspresi apa itu? Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengartikannya, wajahnya terlalu dingin.

"Ada apa?" Seluruh yang berada di situ kaget saat melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang tidak lagi menghiasi 'Magic Castle'

"Siwon Hyung sudah kembali?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum, Kyuhyun-ssi. Maaf saya masih banyak kerjaan" Kibum kembali ke meja kerjanya. Jika, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon dan membawa Donghae, Kangin, dan para prajurit masuk kedalam ruangan. Mungkin, akan seperti kapal pecah, Kyuhyun tidak mau jika Siwon marah kepadanya.

"Kita duduk disana saja!" Ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk lantai didepan mereka.

Mereka pun duduk di lantai mengikuti Kyuhyun. Mereka berbincang bincang, kadang ada tawa dan gurauan. Tidak menyadari seseorang diantara mereka yang mendengar seluruh pembicaaran mereka.

"Yang paling lucu itu saat Hyungmu itu mengganti popok mu dan saat mengganti popok, kau mengompol hahaha" Tawa donghae dan diikuti gelak tawa yang lain. Kyuhyun juga tertawa, lelucon Donghae membuatnya flashback lagi.

**Flashback ON**

"Aigooo~ Kyunnie, popok mu sudah penuh. Eomma akan menggantinya" Monolog Ratu bernama Heechul itu, lalu mengambil popok bayi di sebelah anaknya yang baru saja berumur 2 tahun itu. Namun, sebelum itu, anak pertamanya telah mencegah tangannya.

"Eomma! Biar Bummie yang mengganti popok Kyunnie" Heechul tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut anak pertamanya yang berumur 6 tahun tersebut.

"Ughhh susah" Desah Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga ia memakaikan popok untuk adik yang ia sayangi. Namun...

Kyuhyun menembakkan(?) Air seni nya kearah Kibum membuat baju dan wajah Kibum basah dan mengeluarkan bau yang pesing (Author ngakak pas ngetiknya).

"Huwaaaaaa Eommaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Kibum. Sedangkan, Donghae dan Hangeng -Raja- yang berada di dalam kamar menjadi tertawa

**Flashback OFF**

"Hahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak bahak saat Donghae sudah selesai menceritakan hal memalukan itu.

"Jadi, siapa dia ? Mengapa wajahnya dan namanya mirip sekali dengan tuan Kibum?" Tanya Kangin sambil melirik Kibum yang masih fokus ke komputernya namun dia masih mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kangin.

"Oh, namanya Kim Kibum. Dia tidak sama dengan Bummie Hyung kok. Dia terlalu datar dan dingin kepadaku, sedangkan Bummie Hyung cendrung lembut dan manis kepadaku"Jawab Kyuhyun sedih. Ia kembali merasa kehilangan sosok seorang Kibum.

"Tapi, misalnya tuan Kibum masih hidup apa yang akan tuan Kyuhyun lakukan?" Tanya salah satu seorang prajurit.

"Aku belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan nya" Jawab Kyuhyun menatap kearah Kibum.

"Mengapa?" Tanya prajurit itu lagi.

"Aku belum siap untuk di pukul lagi" Jawaban itu membuat seluruh terdiam.

"BabyKyu!" Seru seorang namja tamoan berlesung pipi sambil merentangkan tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Kangin saling berpandangan.

"Oh iya. Hyung, ini namanya Donghae dan ini namanya Kangin, dan mereka semua itu adalah ankk bodyguardnya" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Donghae, Kangin, dan para prajurit. Mereka semua saling berpandangan dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Hmmm... kenapa tidak diajak masuk saja, Baby?" Tanya Siwon lembut samvil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun membuat seluruh orang disana membulatkan matanya termasuk Kibum. BABY? Panggilan macam apa itu? Itulah yang ada di benak mereka semua.

"A...aku takut kau marah jika aku membawa mereka masuk karena tangan mereka itu pecicilan" Jawab Kyuhyun tergagap, Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon.

"Ah~ Gwaenchana"

"Dia pacarmu, Tu- ah maksudku Kyu?" Tanya Donghae hampir saja memanggil Kyuhyun itu tuan lagi.

"A..aku.."

"Ne. Aku pacarnya" Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat siwon mengatakan hal itu. Darahnya berdesir keseluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat membuatnya panas dan pipinya pun memerah.

Seluruh orang disana terkejut bukan main. Tanpa menyadari dua orang yang sedang menggeram.

"Kau telah bermain curang, Choi/Hyung!"

**TBC **

**Gak nyambung yaaaa? Pendek ? Padahal dah dipanjangin #mewek**

**Permainan sebenarnya akan dimulai. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Ceritanya sih sebenarnya mau di buat won langsung bantu kyu buat kembali ke magic castle tapi yaaa aku maunya bertahap gitu harus ada permainannya gitu hahahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3 And She is Come

_**Summary : Sebuah cerita cinta petualangan yang bercerita tentang seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi yang membantu seorang namja manis yang tersesat untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Yaitu, ke sebuah kerajaan sihir yang terdapat di dalam hutan larang.**_******_(Summary gak nyambung)_**

_**Pair : WonKyu**_

_**Slight Pair : KiHyun, ChangKyu**_

_**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Incest (For KiHyun), Sad, Hurt.**_

_**Rated : T**_

**_Warning : M/M, Banyak Typos, Summary sama Cerita gak nyambung._**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><strong>**_(^o^)┘ Gyna Choi└(^o^)┘_**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>Chapter sebelumnya<em>**

"Ne. Aku pacarnya" Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat siwon mengatakan hal itu. Darahnya berdesir keseluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat membuatnya panas dan pipinya pun memerah.

Seluruh orang disana terkejut bukan main. Tanpa menyadari dua orang yang sedang menggeram.

"Kau telah bermain curang, Choi/Hyung!"

.

**Chapter 8**

"Mwo?!" Seluruh orang yang berada di situ kaget bukan main. Namun, seseorang di sana tetap berlagak dingin seperti tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Hahahaha" Changmin tertawa terbahak bahak melihat kelakuan Siwon yang labil itu. Bukannya kemarin Siwon bilang dia normal? Kenapa sekarang dia mengaku pacar Kyuhyun? Apa kakak nya ini salah minum obat?.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan, Bocah?!" Bentak Siwon kepada Changmin. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun masih memandangnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku!" Ujar Kyuhyun yang ingin melepaskan diri dari lilitan tangan kiri Siwon yang melilit pinggangnya posesif. Namun, tidak berhasil karena tenaganya jauh lebih kecil daripada tenaga Siwon.

"Chagia~" Panggil Siwon mesra kepada namja manis disampingnya. Kyuhyun merasa geli dengan panggilan itu.

"Dasar orang labil!" Ledek Changmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum ledekan khasnya.

"Chagia, masuklah ke ruanganku dan ajak sekalian para teman temanmu" Siwon kembali berkata mesra dengan Kyuhyun. Tahukah kau Siwon? Kalau dua namja sedang mengepalkan tangan mereka?

'Tunggu saja kau, Choi. Aku akan merebutnya darimu dan akan ku buat hubungan kalian hancur se hancur hancurnya'

'Kita liat saja siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini, Hyung'

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun-ku jatuh ke tangan kalian, Kibum, Changmin!'

Kyuhyun merasa kalau bulu kuduknya meremang seketika akibat aura disini terlalu mencekam.

"Ehem! Hyung! Kajja kita masuk" ajak Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon diikuti oleh para utusan ayahnya. Dan hanya menyisakan Changmin dan Siwon atau bisa juga Kim Kibum.

Siwon mendekat ke Changmin, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Changmin dan membisikan sesuatu

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Changmin-ah?"

"Maksudmu apa, Hyung?"

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Kyuhyun!"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, Changmin-ah"

"Hahaha aku akan menang dari kalian berdua" Ujar Siwon meremehkan dan agak meninggikan suaranya agar namja yang duduk di kursi sekertaris itu mendengarnya. Kemudian, masuk ke dalam ruanganya.

"Berdua? Maksudmu apa, Hyung" Bisik Changmin lirih. Lalu menyusul Siwon masuk ke ruangannya. Meninggalkan Kim Kibum sendiri yang sedang menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Kau ternyata menyadari keberadaanku, Choi" Monolognya tidak melepas seringai menakutkannya.

.

"Hahahaha" Hanya tawa lah yang terdengar di ruangan Siwon membuat Siwon tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Siwon melirik Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk berbincang bincang, tak kadang mereka juga akan tertawa karena pembicaraan mereka. Changmin melirik Siwon yang sepertinya sudah terbakar api cemburu dan dia kembali menyeringai kecil.

"Yak! Changmin!" Panggil Siwon kasar membuat tawa mereka langsung terdiam.

"Waeyeo?!" Jawab Changmin mengikuti gaya bicara Siwon.

"Jangan terlalu mesra dengan pacarku! Dan belikan aku segelas kopi sekarang! Tiba tiba saja aku merasa kalau aku mengantuk" Siwon memijit pelipisnya memperlihatkan kalau dirinya benar benar merasa Mengantuk.

"Kau saja yang beli!" Sahut Changmin acuh tak acuh, malah ia kembali berbincang bincang lagi. Siwon menggeram dalam hatinya.

"Kau itu adik ku atau bukan hah?!" Tanya Siwon membentak Changmin. Changmin mendengus. Changmin yang memang tidak pernah membangkang kepada Siwon pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Changmin keluar, Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkannya malahan sekarang ia sedang sibuk berbincang bincang dengan Donghae. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

'Hah, kau membuat sifat lamaku keluar, Baby. Dan lagi lagi aku harus menjalankan permainan bodoh ini bersama adikku atau seperti musuhku'

**Prang**

Sebuah suara yang nyaring terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan Siwon. Bahkan, Kibum yang berada di luar juga mendengar sebuah pecahan yang terbuat dari bahan yang mudah pecah itu.

Siwon melirik kearah sampingnya dengan takut takut dan menemukan Kangin yang terkekeh dan guci kesayangan yang sudah gugur karena tangan jahil Kangin.

"Hehehe mianhae, Siwon-ssi" Kekeh Kangin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba tiba saja terasa gatal. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kangin keluar dari ruangan dengan kesal. Ia menyesal karena membawa Kangin, Donghae, dan buntut mereka ke dalam ruangan Siwon.

"Yak! Apa yang kau perbuat, Kangin-ssi?! Kau membuatku malu!" Bentak Kyuhyun setelah berada di luar ruangan. Kyuhyun sempat sedikit melirik Kibum yang ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah.

"Mianhae, Tuan Muda. Saya..." Kangin menunduk merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang ke 'Magic Castle' aku akan baik baik saja disini. Bilang eomma dan appa kalau aku akan segera pulang. Tetapi, tidak sekarang. Kumohon, Kangin-ssi bantu aku" Pinta Kyuhyun memohon sambik memegang kedua tangan Kangin. Kangin menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun selama ini Kangin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun itu anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Saya, Donghae, dan Seluruh prajurit saya akan kembali ke istana. Jaga dirimu, ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Kangin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

"Arraseo" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Kangin kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri disana sambil menatap wajah tampan Kibum.

"Apakah wajahku setampan itu? Sampai sampai kau menatapku selama itu?" Tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ck. Menatapmu? Tak ada sedikitpun niatanku untuk menatapmu. Hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkan ku kepada seseorang" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon. Meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum getir.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah melupakanku, Baby" Lirih Kibum sambil menatap lekat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ssi. Saya harus pulang. Donghae, dan kalian semua ikut aku" Kangin mengintruksikan seluruh anak buahnya dan Donghae untuk mengikutinya. Donghae bingung dengan maksud Kangin.

Semua pengikut Kangin keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Dan kebetulan mereka bertemu Kyuhyun di depan pintu. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada mereka semua.

"Kalian mau pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun agar Siwon tidak mengetahui kalau ia lah yang meminta Kangin membawa seluruh anak buahnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami pulang ne" Kangin segera mempercepat langkah kakinya dan diikuti oleh Donghae dan yang lainnya.

Siwon yang berada di dalam ruangannya sedang sibuk membersihkan pecahan keramik dari guci antiknya yang di beli di perancis itu dan harganya juga bisa dibilang WOW untuk sebuah guci.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang mengemasinya" Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah tempat Siwon yang sedang membersihkan pecahan keramik itu. Namun, saat Kyuhyun memegang sebuah pecahan tiba tiba saja tangannya terbeset oleh ujung dari pecahan keramik yang tajam itu membuat kedua jari dari tangan kanan Kyuhyun terluka.

Siwon yang melihat itu refleks memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan mrnghisap darah dari jari tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung. Aku..." Tiba tiba saja dari luar Changmin tengah membawa 3 gelas kopi panas menjadi terkejut dengan adegan di depannya.

Siwon mengambil tempat sampah yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian, mengelurkan darah dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun terperanjat dengan kelakuan Siwon. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan akibat ini.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Siwon penuh kekhwatiran dari dalam matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menatap satu sama lain

"Ehem!" Dehem Changmin menyadarkan pasangan didepannya yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Ah~ Changmin-ah. Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Siwon gugup, lalu kembali berdiri. Kyuhyun menunduk malu dan kembali mengurus pecahan guci kesayangan Siwon.

"Baru saja" Sahut Changmin dibuat santai. Tidak tahukah kau Siwon, kalau Changmin sedang terbakar api cemburu.

"Baby~ kemarilah. Aku akan memanggil OB untuk membersihkan ini. Akan aku plaster dulu jari lentik mu ini. Changmin-ah, bisakah kau memanggilkan OB?" Ucap Siwon membuat wajah Changmin memerah bukan karena tersipu tapi sedang menahan marah. Enak saja Hyungnya ini menyuruhnya ini itu.

"Shireo!" Bantah Changmin mengeluarkan oktaf tertingginya membuat telinga Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdengung.

"Aisshhh dasar. Kalau tidak mau jangan pakai teriakkan bisa" Gerutu Siwon melirik adik semata wayangnya kesal.

"Kibum-ssi" Panggil Siwon mengeraskan volume suaranya. Kibum yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun segera berabjak dari meja nya dan masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon.

"Ada apa, Sajangnim?" Tanya nya sangat sopan dengan suara yang terdengar datar.

"Panggilkan OB untuk membersihkan pecahan guci Ini" Jawab Siwon yang sibuk memplaster kedua jari tangan Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajah Kibum yang mengeras karena melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Tanpa bersuara Kibum membungkuk sebentar lalu keluar dari ruangan Siwon untuk memanggil seorang OB.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Siwon tengah menyeriang tidak jelas. Sedangkan, Changmin sedang menatap pandangan didepannya dengan pandangab yang tak bisa diartikan dan Kyuhyun sedang menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang muncul dikedua pipinya.

Setelah beberapa menit pun, Jari Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan plaster yang nelekat di kedua jarinya dan OB yang dipanggil Kibum tadi sudah datang dan sedang mengemasi pecahan keramik itu.

.

"Kenapa kita kembali, Kangin-ssi? Bukankah kita harus membawa Tuan Muda ke istana?" Tanya Donghae kepada Kangin yang sedang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Tuan muda yang ingin kita pulang, Donghae-ssi" Jawab Kangin pendek.

"Bukannya kita..."

"Diamlah, Donghae-ssi. Ada suatu hal yang harus di selesaikan Tuan muda di dunia modern ini" Kangin mrnghentikan langkahnya saat mengatakan hal itu dan kembali berjalan lagi dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin dan datar.

.

**Drt~ Drt~ Drt~**

Handphone Changmin tiba tiba saja bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Dan, ternyata panggilan tersebut adalah panggilan dari rumah sakit yang menaunginya sekarang.

"Yeobseo?"

"..."

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana sekarang"

"..."

"Akan ku tutup telponnya"

Changmin menyeringai saat asisten nya memberitahukan suatu perihal.

'Hah~ dia kembali, Hyung. Dan akan ku buat dia menjadi pengganggu mu. Berhati hatilah'

Siwon menatap Changmin dengan tataoan tidak suka. Kenapa dia menyeringai seperti orang gila? Itulah pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Siwon.

"Hyung, Kyu, dan Kibum-ssi. Saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena ada seseorang yang menungguku" Changmin menatap wajah ketiga orang yang tadi ia sebut namanya. Lalu, menunduk sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan yang luas itu."Dia menyenangkan juga ya, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Lalu, ia menatap wajah namja tampan didepannya yang memasang wajah -_-. Kyuhyun mengerejapkan matanya imut sambil jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Kibum segera keluar saat pasangan didepannya mulai bercanda dan tertawa.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku tadi"

"Mengacuhkan? Aku tidak pernah mengacuhkan mu, Hyung"

"Kau pikir kekasihmu ini tidak tahu, Baby?"

"Yak! Kekasih? Kau bukan kekasihku!"

"Kau kekasihku, Baby" Cap Siwon seenaknya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Siwon yang tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya itu lalu mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"Argh... Yak, sakit"

"Biarin!"

"Argh argh argh"

Kibum menyenderkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Mendengar apa yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun bicarakan di dalam sungguh membuatnya sakit.

Telinganya sungguh panas mendengar mereka yang sedang bercanda. Walaupun, Ruangan Siwon itu kedap suara ia masih tetap mendengarnya. Kenapa bisa mendengar? Kalian lupa kalau pendengarannya itu 7 kali lebih tajam dari pada manusia biasa?.

"Lihat saja kau, Choi Siwon! Akan ku biarkan kau sekarang, tapi nanti kau akan merasakannya!" Geram Kibum.

"Jangan dicubit lagi, Baby. Itu sakit" Keluh Siwon sambik memegang pinggangnya yang mungkin banyak bercak bercak merah bukan karena kissmark tapi karena cubitan yang dari tadi di layangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biarin" Kyuhyun kembali mencubit pinggang Siwon dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Arghh! Yak!" Protes Siwon memasang wajah kesal dan kesakitannya memvuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menahan tawanya.

"Tidak" Sahut Siwon bohong memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha" Siwon menatap kyuhyun terpesona. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis kalau tertawa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Siwon mencubit kedua pipinya gemas membuatnya meringis.

"Ah! Yayaya!" Pekik Kyuhyun merasakan perih di pipinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, kuda!" Bentak Kyuhyun bukannya membuat Siwon takut malah tertawa.

"Mencubit pipi mu, kitty" Sahut Siwon. Kyuhyun yang dipanggil kitty merasa tersungging (?) Pun dengan enaknya naik ke pangkuan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bertatapan langsung dengan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon merasa kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu" Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon. Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama namun tidak sama dengan jambakkan dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan, mereka sampai terbaring di sofa dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas Siwon.

"Aku suka, Kitty" Goda Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat buat. Suara yang menggelikan bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kali ini ia merubah posisinya menjadi diatas Siwon.

"Whoaaah! Kitty-ku nakal sekali, eoh?" Siwon mencubit kedua pipi gemuk Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu meringis. Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon kuat, alhasil namja tampan itu mengaduh kesakitaan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diatasku, Kitty? Apa kau mau sampai..."

**Duaghh**

Kyuhyun memukul wajah tampan Siwon semakin membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan apalagi pipi tirus Siwon membiru membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon. namja tampan itu membangunkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan mengalihkan wajah nya dari Kyuhyun. mengambek?

"Dimana kau meletakkan kotak P3K, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menunjuk kearah lemari yang tinggi itu. Mungkin, ini akan terjadi masalah sedikit. tapi Kyuhyun adalah namja yang tidak pandai menyerah. Siwon tersenyum saat namja yang bisa dibilang cantik itu meloncat loncat kecil untuk meraih kotak P3K itu.

"Aaaaa/GREP" Kyuhyun kira dia akan terjatuh karena tidak menjaga keseimbangannya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia sudah bersiap kalau pantat sexy nya akan terhempas. namun, tadi Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menarik pinggangnya

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat tidak ada dentuman pantatnya bersentuhan dengan lantai itu. Ia menemukan Siwon tengah tersenyum padanya dengan wajah yang hanya terhalang oleh udara kosong. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mengerejapkan matanya imut membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum geli.

"Kau begitu manis" Siwon mengelus pipi gemuk yang merona malu itu. Rona itu semakin menyebar sampai ke telinganya. Mata elang Siwon menatap iris karamel indah itu, wajah mereka semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun menutup matanya(lagi) menunggu bibir tipis itu mendarat di bibir cherry nya. dan...

**CHUP**

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan sempurna. awalnya, Siwon hanya ingin menempelkannya, tetapi kan dia juga tidak mau melewati kesempatan yang mungkin jarang datang itu kekeke

Siwon melumat bibir cherry Kyuhyun dengan rakut, membuat namja manis itu kewalahaan, ia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya pelan karena tidak mau terkesan pasif. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon, sedangkan Siwon memeluk pinggang berisi itu, Pinggang ini sungguh nyaman jika dipeluk. Siwon benar benar lepas kendali saat ini, ia menurunkan ciumannya hingga ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Siwon menandai leher itu di beberapa titik, lalu kembali lagi memagut bibir Kyuhyun. Hingga, Semua suasana itu hancur karena seseorang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu ruangannya

**Ceklek**

"Oppa?" Seorang yeoja cantik tiba tiba saja masuk kedalam ruangan siwon tanpa ketuk dan mendapatkan Siwon yang tengah di duduki oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka, lalu saling berpandangan dengan pandangan horor, kemudian melihat kearah pintu yang terdapat yeoja tadi.

"Stella-ya" Lirih Siwon merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran yeoja itu. Siwon dapat melihat air mata yeoja itu menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon karena merasa tidak enak kepada yeoja didepannya. Yeoja bernama stella kim itu pun berlari keluar ruangan. Siwon mengejar Stella, melupakan namja manis dan cantik yang tengah terkejut dan kecewa atas tindakan siwon.

"Stella-ya" Siwon menarik bahu Stella yang akan memasuki lift. Ia memeluk yeoja cantik itu. Tidak menyadari, namja manis yang tengah mengintip mereka dari balik dinding. Air mata namja manis itu menggenang di kelopak matanya, matanya tak berkedip sehingga membuat air mata itu menuruni pipinya dengan cepat.

"Oppa, aku ke amerika hanya untuk menenangkan diriku dan aku belum menjawab pertanyaan mu dulu. Tapi, mengapa... mengapa kau sudah mempunyai penggantiku?" Tanya Stella terisak. Ia memukul dada namja tampan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Mianhae, Stella-ya" Lirih Siwon namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Stella dan namja manis yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyumpah serapah dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa berharap setinggi ini pada Siwon? Ini bodoh! Ini sangat bodoh! seharusnya ia ikut dengan Kangin dan Donghae tadi

"Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu dulu. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, oppa. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu" Ujar Stella mendongakkan wajahnya keatas. Tak akan ia tinggalkan kesempatan ini. Stella pun berjinjit, dan...

_Chup~ _

Siwon terkejut saat Stella mencium bibirnya. Stella melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa perang akan dimulai.

Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya. Namun, seseorang menahannya dan membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat pemandangan. Dan, orang itu adalah... Kibum.

Ya, Kibum. Dia yang membalikan badan Kyuhyun ke hadapannya dan memeluknya. Saat Kyuhyun akan berbalik lagi, Kibum menahan kedua lengan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tidak melirik ke belakangm

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun erat seakan akan dirinya tidak akan bisa lagi memeluk Kyuhyun seerat ini. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Ia tidak memikirkan apa ini kakak nya atau bukan, yang saat ini ia pikirkan adalah hatinya hancur.

Kyuhyun menahan diam di pelukan Kibum, air matanya membasahi bahu Kibum. Drama apalagi ini? Ini lucu! Batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Kita pergi dari sini?" Ajak Kibum dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Kyuhyun. Mereka menggunakan lift yang berlainan arah. Setelah pergi, Barulah Stella melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon terkesiap dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Stella.

"Kau harus pulang, Stella-ya" Ujar Siwon melihat Stella yang pakaiannya acak acakan sekarang. Kenapa hatinya juga sakit saat melihat Stella seperti ini? Namun, hatinya lebih sakit lagi melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Aku akan menginap di apartmentmu" Tukas Stella membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Andwae! Kau harus kembali ke rumah mu!" Sahut Siwon terlihat sangat frustasi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan namja manis yang tadi ia cium di ruangannya. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Kyuhyun seenaknya tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Kata Stella penuh penenakan.

"Terserahmu saja" Siwon segera pergi meninggalkan Stella dari depan lift dan berlari ke ruangannya.

Stella menatap punggung Siwon yang berlari dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ingatannya melayang ke pembicaraannya bersama Changmin tadi

**Flashback ON **

"Welcome back to korean. Stella-ya" Ucap Changmin saat dirinya baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sang yeoja yang sedang menunggu di kursi pasien segera berlari kearah Changmin dan memeluknya.

"Bogoshipo, Chwang" Changmin membalas pelukan itu dengan senyuman. Sudah cukup ia kalah satu kali bersama hyungnya dalam mrndapatkan Stella.

"Dimana Siwon Oppa?" Tanya Stella melepaskan pelukannnya dan mencari keberadaan seseorang di ruangan ini.

"Siwon? Aku baru saja dari kantornya. Hahaha mungkin dia sedang bersenda gurau dengan namjachingunya" Jawab Changmin tenang. Namun tidak untuk Stella, jawaban Changmin sungguh mengejutkannya.

"Namjachingu? Oppa menyimpang? Eotteokeh?"Tanya Stella panik. Stella merutuki dirinya karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon saat ia akan pergi ke Amerika dulu. Tapi mau diapakan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Kau bisa datang ke kantornya dan lihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan" Kata Changmin lagi mengulum seringainya. Tak menunggu lama, Stella pun langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hahaha ini akan menyenangkan" Monolog Changmin. Ia dudukan dirinya di kursi dokternya, lalu memakai kacamata dokternya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk, memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila.

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Aku akan membuatmu normal kembali, Oppa. Dan kau akan menikahiku!" Tekad Stella sedikit menggeram. Matanya berkilat saat meelihat Siwon lebih mementingkan Kyuhyun daripada dia, tetapi ia senang saat melihat wajah yang dipenuhi air mata tadi, sungguh acara yang bagus bukan?

Siwon saat ini sungguh panik karena tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di ruangannya. Ini aneh, Kibum juga ikut tidak ada di sana. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Kyuhyun dan Kibum melihat mereka berciuman tadi?

"Babykyu, kau dimana?" Tanya Siwon entah kepada siapa.

Di lain tempat, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di apartment Kibum. Kyuhyun dari tadi belum membuka mulutnya, hatinya sungguh sangat sakit melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kibum lembut, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak membalas pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan pulang" Kata Kyuhyun lirih menyembunyikan isakan nya hang kapan saja bisa keluar dengan mudahnya.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Tanya Kibum dan mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar apartment Kibum dengan lesu, rasanya kakinya ini tidak bisa di ajak berjalan. Kibum melihat punggung Kyuhyun dengan geram. Ia harus secepat mungkin merebut Kyuhyun kembali ketangannya.

"Kau membuatnya meneteskan air mata, Choi Brengsek! Dan kau akan menerima hadiah dariku!" Geram Kibum seraya mengembangkan seringai di bibirnya.

***

Siwon tengah mondar mandir didepan pintu rumahnya, ia malas jika menunggu didalam apalagi di dalam ada stella. Sungguh, Siwon tidak tahu kalau ini akan terjadi.

Dari kejauhan, Siwon dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan malas kearah nya. Wajahnya tampak memandangnya sendu dan lesu.

"Baby, kenapa kau baru pulang? Kau dari mana? Kau tidak tahu kalau ini sudah malam?" Siwon melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun ketika namja cantik itu ada di depannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Baby! Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa. Dan Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin beristirahat" Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu apartment Siwon dan menemukan seorang yeoja sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah. Siwon merasa kalau hatinua berdenyut sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hai! Kyuhyun-ssi! Kamu tidur di kamar tamu ya? Soalnya aku dan Siwon oppa akan satu kamar" Kata yeoja itu membuat Siwon terkejut setengah mati. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya sambil berjalan ke kamar tamu.

Stella menyeringi melihat Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kamar tamu. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Siwon yang masih termenung sambil menatao pintu kamar tamu itu.

"Oppa! Kita tidur saja yuk? Aku sudah mengantuk" Stella menarik tangan Siwon ke kamar utama atau kamar Siwon. Siwon tidak tahu kalau sosok di kamar tamu itu tengah menangis diam.

Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengubur perasaan ini, namun semakin ia ingin menguburnya semakin besar pula perasaan bodohnya itu.

"Kau membuatku berharap, hyung" lirihnya menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Mungkin, dia akan kembali ke magic castle setelah ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan kalau kelopak matanya semakin berat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Untuk kedepannya biarlah dipikirkannya nanti.

***

Siwon melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ia melepaskan tangan yang sedang memeluknya itu dengan perlahan agar tidak membuat sang empu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Siwon mengendap endap keluar kamar, lalu diam diam membuka kamar tamu yang tidak di kunci kyuhyun. Namja manis itu memeluk gulinya erat, mata bonekanya itu terpejam cantik tidak membuat wajah manis dan cantiknya berkurang sedikit pun.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, perlahan lahan tangannya mulai bergerak kearah rambut Kyuhyun, mengelusnya perlahan penuh cinta

Andai namja manis itu tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Siwon sudah terjerat oleh pesona Kyuhyun, pesona namja manis itu terlalu besar untuk ditolaknya.

Siwon mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka.

**Chup**

Bibir Siwon menempel tepat di bibir cherry itu, melumatnya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga ciuman itu srmakin memanas membuat sang empu terbangun.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat menemukan Siwon berada diatasnya menukar gulingnya dengan tubuh kekar itu, parahnya ia menemukan Siwon sedang mencium bibirnya ganas.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon sekuat tenaga, namun nihil malah Siwon menahan kedua tangannya ke atas dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak sampai disitu, Kyuhyun berusaha menggeliat, naas (-,-) dengkul Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja menyenggol kejantanan Siwon membuat Siwon menghentikan ciumannya.

"Baby, kenapa kau menyentuhnya? Aku hanya ingin berciuman dengan mu. Kau mau lebih eoh?" Tanya Siwon seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun, menjilat telinga itu pelan dengan gerakkan yang menggoda membuat Kyuhyun langsung merasakan tubuhnya seakan akan tersengat.

Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun, lalu hidung, kedua pipi chubby itu, dan bibir cherry yang menggoda itu. Kyuhyun tidak melawan, ia sudah pasrah lagi pula tidak ada gunanya melawan Siwon yang tenaganya jauh lebih besar darinya.

Lama kelamaan, Kyuhyun pun membalasnya ganas seakan akan ingin menghapus jejak bibir yeoja itu dari bibir Siwon. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Hei! Dari mana kau tahu cara berciuman, eoh? Kau mulai nakal" Siwon menyentil ujung hidung Kyuhyun gemas. Saat akan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, Kyuhyun menahan dada Siwon.

"Ada apa, Baby?" Tanya Siwon yang kebingungan. Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu kamar dengan malu malu, Siwon terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin lebih, NaughtyKyu?" Wajah Kyuhyun seketika merah seperti tomat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon pun beranjak dari atas Kyuhyun, lalu mengunci pintunya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dengan tubuh yang sudah setengah telanjang itu, entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun membuka baju nya, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi nakalnya membuat kejantanan Siwon menegang sempurna di balik celana jeans nya.

Siwon mentautkan alisnya, ia bingung, mengapa Kyuhyun yang setaunya adalah namja polos yang manis bisa menjadi agresif dan nakal saat ini? Entahlah, sebelum Siwon memikirkan jawaban itu, Kyuhyun telah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon, lalu sedikit berjinjit dan bibir mereka pun bertemu kembali. Saling menyesap ganas, bunyi keciprak saliva terdengar di mana mana.

Kyuhyun meraba dada Siwon nakal, membuka kancing kemrja namja tampan itu tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun ciuman mereka. Persetan dengan stella diluar yang akan mendengar sahutan desahan mereka.

Siwon semakin ganas dan semakin menurunkan ciumannya, kali ini sasaran Siwon adalah leher jenjang Kyuhyun, leher yang diam diam ia idamkan itu, leher yang mengeluarkan aroma apple mint itu membuat siapa pun akan mabuk.

"Ahh... Hyunghh... Gelihh" Desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon menggigit, menjilat, dan mengendus lehernya.

"Call My Name, Baby"

"Siwonniehhh eunhhh berhenti! itu geli!"

_**TBC**_

_**-,- yah! Yah! Yah! Otak yadong saya balik lagi dan ff ini pun berujung dengan kenistaan... mian pendek, tiba tiba aja otak yadongku ngilang lagi, tapi gak lama kok yahhh hahahaha**_


End file.
